


farewell

by blueism



Series: Glass. [Dream Angst] [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND ITS C!TOMMY AND C!DREAM, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF) but i think i might only be a sympathizer, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD - Freeform, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), REMINDER THAT THIS IS ALL RP, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), after he killed the only thing they liked, and who is insane, because he killed an innocent cat and that is where i draw the goddamn line, he expects to not get killed by a prisoner who got tortured, hes quite sad, idc what youve done, nobody deserves torture, tbh i dunno, tommyinnit apologists dni, using flowers as symbolism :), yeah no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism
Summary: In which Dream is a ghost and XD wants to help. Keyword. Wants.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Glass. [Dream Angst] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	farewell

**Author's Note:**

> yummy angst

Dream’s head was fuzzy as he blinked once. Blinked twice. Took in his environment and- it didn’t look the same. Something told him that warmth and the feeling of someone caring wasn’t normal no matter how regretably. So was the lack of an ache in his stomach, tiredness weighing his bones down- and oh. Someone appeared in his vision and the touch felt so good- he never wanted it to end but it did. A whine escaped his lips as they retrieved their hand from his hair and Dream wanted to feel it again- he’d do anything to feel it again. A sad smile etched itself onto the deity’s face as the former admin practically purred into the touch. How had he let him become so broken? It stung, seeing the ghost of who was once lively and energetic reduced to nothing more but mere shreds of who he once was. He didn’t even look like the Dream the deity had watched over in his youth- he’d been twisted like a candy cane over and over again, and he was hit until he shattered into fragments too small to have much hope of being slid back together. And the deity swore that he would try to help. Perhaps he wouldn’t be able to help by far, but at least it was a start.

\----

It turned out that Dream- well, the ghost of him- XD was still adjusting to that part- was fairly interested in flowers. A mundane thing that in his youth he’d overlooked now seemed to be his favorite thing in the world. (“Look!” he had said, pointing to the stem of a flower and waving a hand at the field around them with a light smile on his face, almost childlike in nature, “It’s green! There’s so much of it!” And the deity felt his heart crumble a little bit more.)

XD had gotten Dream a book on flowers. It was old and dusty from time, but Dream had taken it with wonder in his eyes and had thanked XD happily before reading and proceeding to reread it. XD wondered again how he’d gotten Dream to the point of almost breaking down in happy tears with any act of genuine kindness and remembered just as vicariously the hurt and pain and anger towards a dead man in the lands he used to help and it didn’t seem so unrealistic anymore. 

It was when Dream had set the book down in favor of following XD on his duties of patching up server glitches in the former admin’s stead when he’d asked offhandedly, “Want to see the land I’m helping?” And Dream, not knowing anything of the land he’d lived and died in, had agreed happily. XD, of course, was a deity, bound to their word. So, he led the ghost to the civilization that should’ve just listened for once. In the early hours of the morning, they arrived, and XD bit his lip when Dream’s gaze turned to the prison and the ghost tensed visibly, then shook his head in confusion.

“I don’t know why,” Dream had said, unconsciously backing away from the imposing structure, “Yet I don’t want to be near that thing.”

“You don’t have to,” XD soothed, “Let’s go back, you and I?”

“Yeah,” Dream agreed, “Let’s.” And so they’d headed back to the home in the middle of nowhere that was inhabited by a ghost and a god. 

Dream had forgotten about it. He’d said he wanted to go there again, and XD had to agree, just by the happiness that had flashed across Dream’s face when seeing the rebuilt community house. 

\----

Of course, everything couldn’t be all rainbows, sunshine, and happiness. It just wasn’t characteristic of Dream’s life and those unfortunate or fortunate enough to meddle in it.

“XD?” Dream had asked, rather subdued from how his voice usually was, and XD was very careful to not stiffen at the tone.

“Yeah, Dream?” XD asked, running another attempt to fight the crimson virus that was dubbed the Egg.

“I keep on getting these flashbacks of like- my old life,” Dream’s frown deepened, and there was sorrow embedded into his face, sorrow that XD had tried so hard to erase-, “And all I can remember is just being called a monster- and you know that friend of mine I mentioned- the one with black hair? Yeah, he sai- said that he’d be the one to kill me.” Dream looked up and there was true heartbreak in his eyes.

“Was I really that bad?” the dirty blond finished, fiddling with his hands anxiously and looking on the brink of breaking down.

“No,” was what XD wanted to say, to soothe the other because gods such as he were meant to comfort, but this time, no words could be choked out, and Dream’s face dropped before he shakily stood and opened the door, sinking down on the flowers with less care than normal. XD could merely watch and wish he’d done something different. 

\----

It had been perhaps two months since XD and the ghost of Dream had first met, and Dream wanted to visit the main portion of the server again, and despite how XD desperately wanted to keep the ghost away from the horrid place he couldn’t because he’d made a vow to make Dream’s ghost be as happy as he could, and if this was the way to go, so be it.

So, here he stood, and seeing the prison and sensing no warmth from within it, he wanted to turn back because he knew what that meant and- he was too late.

“XD?” Dream motioned to the god, and from where they were, XD turned to ook at what Dream was pointing out, and what he saw was a casket and he wept internally.

“Yes?” XD had asked, approaching the ghost but knowing the words that were about to come out.

“Can we go see that casket later?” Dream responded, one hand clutching the flower book absentmindedly while the other pointed to the hole in the ground. XD sat beside him, clenching his hand absently while debating what to answer.

“Sure,” XD barely managed to grit out, knowing that it was inevitable but hoping that Dream would change his mind. But, no, he didn’t. XD supposed he should’ve known it was wishful thinking. Dream had always been a rather stubborn child, after all.

So, standing silently behind the ghost as they knelt, XD braced himself for the melancholy that he’d feel resonate across the lands, just another added bit to the emotions already weighing him down. No wonder Dream had snapped. The sadness he got. Another vicious pang of the negative emotion tore through him and Dream stood shakily, one hand grasping the yellow carnations and XD knew. He silently led the ghost out and away from the land he wished to never see again but knew he had to.

\----

“XD?” Dream had questioned again that night, gaze focused on the yellow flower that was so pretty yet held the worst words behind them, “Was I really so horrible that- that.”

Dream didn’t finish. XD didn’t answer. It was enough for the ghost evidently, and XD wondered why he’d ever thought he could help him heal, not now when the other was lifting a hand to his uncovered face, feeling but not seeing the silver rolling down his cheeks. Not now, after the pain of having him know that his efforts of uniting them went well, too well as a matter of fact. And most definitely not now, in a place that should’ve been a place to heal that turned out to do, in fact, the opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> angsty hc where ghost dream only remembers painful memories of his life and all happy ones are few and far
> 
> nother one where george n sapnap try to find him using manhunt compasses only to have him recoil from them in blind panic from bad memories


End file.
